Erzmagierin Modera
Erzmagierin Modera ist eine Magierin der Kirin Tor. Man findet sie zurzeit in der Violetten Zitadelle in Dalaran. Sie gehört zum Rat von Dalaran, der Elite der Kirin Tor, welche alle Aktivitäten Dalarans koordiniert. Sie arbeitete dabei eng mit Erzmagier Drenden zusammen. Beschreibung Erzmagierin Modera ist eines der langjährigen Mitglieder der Sechs, und es scheint, dass sie schon lange vor Ausbruch des Zweiten Krieges Mitglied des Konzils war. Neben Krasus ist sie das einzige bekannte Mitglied, welches den Zweiten Krieg überlebte. Ein Magisches Abbild von ihr kann man in Sternenruh in der Drachenöde finden. Das Abenteuer Wrath of the Lichking Erzmagierin Modera interessiert sich für die Pläne der Mondruhgärten, um an mehr Informationen darüber zu gelangen, was der Blaue Drachenschwarm in den Ruinen dieser ehemaligen Hochgeborenenstätte vorhat. Um zu erfahren, was dort vor sich geht, schreckt die Erzmagierin nicht einmal davor zurück, die Leichen der Magierjäger zu fleddern. Dadurch erfährt sie von dem anstrebten Abkommen mit dem Astraleum. Die Astralen könnten sich für Malygos und seinen Wahnsinn als machtvolle Verbündete erweisen und das auf gar keinen Fall geschehen. Quest 72: Ein seltsames Gerät Verhindert das Abkommen Das Abkommen muss verhindert werden und dafür muss Modera zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. In dem Fall sind die zwei Fliegen Windhändler Mu'fah und Goramosh. Goramoshs Bemerkung, dass es bereits zu einer Absprache gekommen sei, bereitet der Erzmagierin zwar Sorge, dennoch muss sie sich dann erstmal um zwei Würmer weniger Gedanken machen. Aber erst als ein seltsames Gerät von magischer Natur aus Goramoshs Besitz auftaucht, könnte der Schlüssel gefunden worden sein, mit dessen Hilfe Modera die Absichten der Magiejäger genau erkennen kann. Quest 73: Verhindert das Abkommen Informationen des Leylinienfokus Erzmagierin Modera entdeckt, dass die Blauen Drachen eine Projektion des Arkanomikons nutzen. Mit dessen Hilfe hat der blaue Drachenschwarm die 'Anker' der Leylinien entdeckt und zerstört, um die magische Energie wieder zurück zum Nexus zu leiten. Nun stellt sich die Frage, weshalb sich der Zerstörungspfad nach Osten zieht, wenn er sich doch nach Westen ziehen sollte. Die Informationen vom Leylinienfokus am Glimmerstrand besagen nicht nur, dass die Magierjäger den Energiefluss des Mondruhgartens umgeleitet haben, sondern auch, dass sie diese Energie absichtlich irgendwie manipulieren. Die Erzmagierin fragt sich, was sie bloß mit all dieser Magie vorhaben, denn das alles gefällt ihr überhaupt nicht. Quest 72: Projektionen und Pläne Quest 72: Der Fokus am Strand Auch der Leylinienfokus in den Waldländern von Lothalor gibt Aufschluss darüber, dass die Magierjäger diese Energie in ihren Truppen bündeln, obgleich sie nicht entsprechend mächtig sind. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass sie die Energie nur am Endpunkt der Umleitung, die sie an den Leylinien vorgenommen haben, nutzen. Doch Modera wird weitere Informationen benötigen, wenn sie einen Plan ausarbeiten soll, um sie zu stoppen. Die Erzmagierin ist sich sicher, dass der nächste Leylinienfokus irgendwo in den Überresten von Indu'le im Südosten zu finden ist. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie überhaupt keine Meldungen darüber erhalten hat, ob es dort einen gibt oder nicht. Erst als man im Wasser von Indu'le die Leiche des Magierkommandant Abendstern findet, löst sich das Rätsel, denn laut den bei ihm gefundenen Befehlen, soll Goramosh all seine Magierjägertruppen nach Osten zum Azurdrachenschrein beordern. Nun gilt es, keine Zeit zu verlieren - Der Wyrmruhtempel muss gewarnt werden. Also schickt Erzmagierin Modera einen Boten auf den Weg, der das Vorstellungsschreiben bei Tariolstrasz abliefern soll, um eine Audienz bei Königin Alexstrasza zu erhalten. Quest 72: Über den Waldland Quest 72: Durchsucht Indu'le Quest 72: Endstation Quest 72: Eine Audienz erhalten Warlords of Draenor Garnisonskampagne Im Zuge der Garnisonskampagne: Die Sargerei agierte Erzmagierin Modera in einer Geheimoperation der Kirin Tor auf Socrethars Klippe in den Hügeln über dem Schattenmondtal. Dort warb Socrethar nach seinem Verrat neue Rekruten für seine Sache an. Erzmagier Khadgars Diener bat deshalb um die Unterstützung der Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde. Sie sollten ins Schattenmondtal zu Socrethars Klippe reisen und mit Erzmagierin Modera vor Ort alles Notwendige zu besprechen... Weiterlesen. Quest 100: Garnisonskampagne: Die Sargerei (Allianz / Horde) WoW: Legion thumb|Als [[Champion der Halle des Wächters]] In WoW: Legion können Abenteurer Erzmagierin Modera im Rahmen der Magierkampagne als Champion der Halle des Wächters rekrutieren. Sie ist ab Stufe 101 verfügbar und zählt als Frostmagier. Quest 101: Champion: Erzmagierin Modera Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Magier NSC Kategorie:Dalaran NSC Kategorie:Menschenmagier NSC Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:Halle des Wächters